The Species Anomaly
by etcraptor
Summary: An AF fanfic, Artemis is back but two more join the group finding out about the people with findings of someone trying to kill a group of seemingly unconnected fairies and humans. My first fanfic
1. You need better firewalls

**Fowl Manor, Dublin**

Artemis had done it. Surviving (as much as you can survive when you're dead) he had Foaly make a clone of him and his mind feeding off the residual magic left at the Battle of Talltite, his mind returned to the clone thus cheating death like no other by returning.

Amazing, Holly was thinking, that I have friends who accomplish that.

A nieghbor walked by, not the least bit fazed by the centaur, man mountain, recently dead but alive again and the elf.

"Hello Foaly" he said smugly "You need better firewalls."

Butler plucked Artemis off the centaur before he fainted.

"It seems you know all about The People" asked Butler in one of his rare moments of inquisitiveness.

"I could explain without saying a word" he said in a way Butler automatically knew was true "But you best help your principal with his memories"

Butler and him went there separate ways with Butler with his cool air of efficientness and the other person with the edges of his mop of straight aurburn and blond hair bouncing with every step under his hat concealing his ears and his eyes darting around the room. I'll be home soon. Hopefully.

As Butler and Holly were jogging his memories of the second time they encountered Opal Koboi Butler asked himself what happened in the questioning. All he could remember was a compelling voice... Mesmer! Somehow he had been mesmerized by a human about twelve years old! But as it happened, that was the time where full recovery happened.

Artemis bolted upright and yelled "I remember everything!"

"Nice to have you back to but I was just mesmerized by a human of about twelve years old."

Foaly barged in without knocking and started raving about human elf hybrids that lived near Fowl manor that and blended in as full humans.

"Ah" Butler sighed "That explains a lot"

"What now Butler" Artemis asked impatiently.

"The person that we brought in, he must of been one as he sent me packing with one sentence, probably Mesmer."

"Ah this is interesting. I also have evedince to back this. I've seen him around the town always wearing a hat hiding his ears, sometimes with a friend doing the same thing. Foaly, find out where he lives and get the reflective glasses out.

**One mile away**

The hybrid in question was in his bedroom tossing a small ball up while listening to dubstep feeling very drained. I should complete The Ritual, he thought. Due to the fact he was part human, he was taller, his ears were smaller and his magic needed constant replinshement. Normal elves should do it once a year. Human hybrids had to do it four times a year or so.

A few months ago he, Elliott and his freind Nolan had noticed that they could heal themselves and convince people easily when his growth in height had stopped and their ears got pointy. Shortly after that a pale blue light engulfed the house but all they found were dead organisms. Weird. Elliott found a phantom satellite quickly and discovered the people quickly figuring out he and Nolan were hybrids.

This was his second time going to Tara but he was not thrilled that his human part made The Ritual a little sketchy. Last time it worked but he ended up with pink hair for two days.

"We should go to Tara soon." he walked out and said to Nolan who was a bit taller and his hair was darker brown.


	2. The Ritual

**Tara**

It was one in the morning when the two hybrids arived in the decked, self driving sports car, with them yawning and getting up also wearing reflective glasses as the human part of them made them weaker to Mesmer than the average fairy but stronger than full on humans. More than once had they mesmerized themselves.

Meanwhile, in the bushes Qwan, Artemis, Butler and Holly were busy convincing N°1 to go out and distract those two for a moment with some questions.

"But they might not be friendly to a stranger!" N°1 protested.

"Just say you love everyone!" Qwan argued in his very Qwan way that only, try as you might, he could do. "You have more than enough power to throw up a shield, after all."

"Do mean actually vomit it?"

"No!"

Artemis butted in suddenly by hissing "They're here!"

"Butler and I will cover you" Holly said reassuringly.

Butler took out his latest toy, an upscaled, custom made version of a Neutrino and set it to the lowest setting and nodded to Holly and started flanking the hybrids.

N°1 sighed and stepped into the clearing.

N°1 popped up with the N°1 catchphrase, "Hi I'm N°1 and I love everyone so no need to be afraid."

"Hi N°1, I'm Elliott and this is Nolan."

"You're the hybrids I was told about, right? Hybrid. Nice word."

In the bushes, just about everyone except Butler rolled their eyes. It was two years. Two years.

"We're here to do The Ritual. We really don't fit in anywhere with humans so we'd like to move to Haven."

"That can be arranged. But first-"

He never got to complete the sentence because Butler yelled run and did exactly that to the shuttle which was disguised as a 7 seater SUV which everyone quickly piled into which opened with a snap of an authorized person's finger. Butler floored the accelerator just in time to get out of the blast range of a small missile.

Elliott groaned within minutes of escaping.

"I didn't complete The Ritual"

"Don't worry." N°1 said, simotaniously giving them a bit of his signature brew of magic.

"But our car!" Nolan chimed in quickly.

"Oh."


End file.
